I WANT YOU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [CANON] - [1shoot] / Sasuke menginginkan Hinata. Namun apakah gadis itu akan menerimanya? /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**I WANT YOU**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Uchiha Sasuke x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : CANON, OOC, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Want You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sasuke menginginkan Hinata. Namun apakah gadis itu akan menerimanya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gomen_ Hinata, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"….."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku menyukai gadis lain."

"….."

"Kaupun tahu siapa dia. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Hinata."

"….."

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dariku ini."

"….."

"_Sayonara._"

Lelaki berambut kuning itupun meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana. Air mata perlahan menetes membasahi wajah putihnya. Rasa sakit, pedih, serta kecewa kian merasuk ke dalam hati serta jiwanya. Ia sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi. Bahkan roh di dalam tubuhnya seakan ikut menghilang selepas kepergian lelaki bernama _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Kini tatapan mata lavender Hinata terlihat kosong dan hampa, menyiratkan kepedihan dan kesakitan yang mendalam.

Ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin agar semua rasa sakit di dalam hati ikut menghilang seiiring suara yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Namun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanyalah suara isak tangis tak mampu terbendung lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini—tak ada yang lain.

Ia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya.

Ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini, bagaikan butiran debu yang semakin lenyap tak terlihat ketika tertiup angin.

Kedua tungkai kaki jenjangnya melangkah terseok-seok, tanpa arah dan tujuan pasti. Bukan karena mengalami luka di tubuh sehingga menyebabkan cara berjalannya yang seperti itu. Luka hatinya bahkan lebih parah dari luka apapun yang pernah ia dapatkan ketika terlibat di dalam sebuah pertarungan. Bahkan mungkin luka tersebut tak akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Perlu waktu lama, bertahun-tahun atau mungkin selamanya.

Rasa cinta dan sayangnya kepada Naruto sangatlah besar melebihi apapun. Ia rela berkorban apapun. Bahkan nyawanya sendiri rela ia pertaruhkan. Namun semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya selama ini sama sekali tak membuat Naruto jatuh hati. Lelaki periang itu tak pernah meliriknya. Padahal ia nampak jelas dan nyata selalu ada disampingnya selama ini, memberikan semangat, perhatian, serta kasih sayang meski tak diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan.

Di dalam hati Naruto hanya ada satu gadis. Sejak dulu, kini, dan selamanya. Ia hanya mencintai Sakura. Begitupun sebaliknya. Memang pada awalnya gadis berambut merah muda itu tak membalas perasaan Naruto, namun seiiring berjalannya waktu semua terjadi begitu saja. Semua berubah layaknya musim berganti.

Takdir.

Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir yang Tuhan goreskan untuk mereka. Hinata harus merasakan sakit dan pedihnya cinta, sedangkan mereka merasakan hal kebalikan yang lebih indah dan menyenangkan dari yang dirasakan gadis rapuh itu.

"_Kami-sama_ … Kuatkanlah aku!" Gumam Hinata lirih dan lemah. Memohon pada Sang Pencipta agar diberikan kekuatan hati dalam menghadapi semua cobaan di dalam kehidupannya.

Penderitaan seakan tak pernah berakhir.

Cinta tak terbalas.

Selalu dianggap lemah dan tak berharga oleh klannya sendiri.

Kehilangan saudara sepupu yang amat disayangi.

Dan kini lelaki yang sangat ia cintai pergi untuk selamanya, bahkan dengan terus terang dan tanpa perasaan lelaki itu telah menolaknya.

Lengkap sekali bukan?

Apa lagi yang ia harapkan kini?

"A-apa aku tak pantas dicintai?" Gumam Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang telah memerah.

"Mengapa aku tak diinginkan oleh semua orang?" Ujar Hinata lagi entah kepada siapa. Nada suaranya semakin lirih dan sendu. Isak tangis pun senantiasa keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Siapa bilang tak ada orang yang menginginkanmu?" Terdengar suara bernada dingin dan datar menggema memasuki pendengaran Hinata.

Hinata segera menoleh kearah suara berasal. Sesosok lelaki berseragam anbu tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon tepat di hadapannya. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat siapapun bergetar ketakutan—termasuk Hinata.

"U-Uchiha san …" Gumam Hinata ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

Hinata mengenalnya, tentu saja. Ia merupakan salah satu pahlawan yang sangat berjasa dalam mengakhiri peperangan dengan mengalahkan Uchiha Madara. Setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4 berakhir, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, mencoba menata hidupnya yang hancur.

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Itulah ia.

Semua warga desa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan Tsunade mengangkatnya menjadi ketua anbu, sedangkan gelar Hokage diberikan kepada Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga kemampuan serta kekuatan mereka akan sangat dibutuhkan untuk melindungi desa, bahkan dunia.

Hari demi hari semua mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik. Hanya satu yang tak berubah—kehidupan Hinata. Ia masih saja tak dianggap oleh Klannya, ia masih saja dianggap lemah dan diremehkan, dan satu lagi … Ia masih saja mencintai lelaki pirang itu meski telah berulang kali tersakiti. Kapan secercah kebahagiaan akan datang ke dalam kehidupannya? Kapan semua penderitaannya akan berakhir? Banyak tanya yang ingin ia ajukan pada Tuhan—Sang Pencipta yang telah menggoreskan takdir untuknya.

"Melamun heh?" Suara dingin Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak melamun." Elak Hinata sembari mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin gugup saja—tak mampu menatap langsung wajah serta mata onyx kelamnya.

"Angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku!" Perintah Sasuke yang entah mengapa langsung diikuti oleh Hinata.

Aura dan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa membuat Hinata patuh tanpa bantahan seolah terkena jutsu dari mata sharingan miliknya. Ia selalu tak bisa berkutik ketika sedang berada dihadapan Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Siapa bilang tak ada orang yang menginginkanmu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya hal yang belum sempat dijawab Hinata tadi.

"A-aku ha-hanya me-merasa se-seperti i-itu." Jawab Hinata masih dengan kebiasaan gagapnya.

Hampir saja Hinata akan kembali menundukkan kepala namun Sasuke segera menahan dagunya agar ia bisa menatap iris bening milik gadis itu.

"Jangan berkata hal hanya dengan mengandalkan perasaan saja. Kenyataan belum tentu mengatakan demikian." Ujar Sasuke agak panjang dari biasanya. Ia menatap Hinata tajam namun penuh kelembutan.

"Ta-tapi.…" Ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi istriku, Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Sasuke tanpa keraguan seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata, sedangkan jarak diantara wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengecap rasa manis yang disuguhkan bibir dihadapannya.

Namun …..

**BRUKK**

Tubuh Hinata limbung dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, yang dengan cepat Sasuke menangkapnya sebelum gadis itu merasakan kerasnya tanah yang mereka pijak.

Sasuke menghela nafas, memandangi wajah ayu si gadis Hyuuga yang kini tengah berada di dalam pelukannya kemudian berkata: "Pingsan lagi ..."

Ini bukan kali pertama Hinata tak sadarkan diri disebabkan olehnya. Padahal ia tak melakukan hal macam-macam, yah paling tidak belum. Namun gadis itu selalu saja kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum Sasuke sempat melakukan aksi yang selama ini ingin ia lakukan.

Ketika ia sedang serius mengatakan isi hatinya dan siap melakukan langkah selanjutnya, sudah dipastikan kejadian yang sama terjadi. Hinata akan tak sadarkan diri. Setelah tersadar nanti, gadis itu akan seolah tak pernah mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan mereka sebelumnya. Sasuke harus mereguk kekecewaan dan kekesalan, dan kali ini ia kembali mengalami hal tersebut.

Namun ia tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Apapun yang ia inginkan harus menjadi miliknya. Termasuk keinginannya untuk memiliki Hinata Hyuuga sebagai pendamping hidupnya, demi membangun kembali klan Uchiha yang hampir punah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Apa ini? #sweatdrop baca Fanfic sendiri**

**Gomen ne ... #Bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Fanfic ini abal nan aneh banget yak, hehehe ...**

**Thank for reading minna-san ...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
